An increased effort has been directed toward developing chips for molecular detection. A typical molecular detection chip includes a substrate on which an array of recognition sites, binding sites, or hybridization sites is arranged. Each site has a respective molecular receptor which binds or hybridizes with a molecule having a predetermined structure.
A sample solution is applied to the molecular detection chip, and molecules in the sample bird or hybridize at one or more of the sites. The sites at which binding occurs are detected, and one or more molecular structures within the sample are subsequently deduced.
Of particular interest are DNA chips for sequencing and diagnostic applications. A DNA chip includes an array of binding sites each having single-stranded DNA probes or like synthetic probes for recognizing a respective DNA sequence. A sample of single-stranded DNA fragments, referred to as target DNA, is applied to the DNA chip. The DNA fragments attach to one or more of the probes. In sequencing applications, a sequence of nucleotide bases within the DNA fragment can be determined by detecting which probes have DNA fragments bound thereto. In diagnostic applications, a genomic sample from an individual is screened with respect to predetermined set of probes to determine if the individual has a genetically-inherited disease or a genetic predisposition to a disease.
The prospect of determining an individual's predisposition to disease based on his/her genome has led to warnings of a potential for genetic-based discrimination. For example, genetic information could be used to exclude high-risk individuals from health care either by denying health insurance coverage or by charging a prohibitive rate. The fear of discrimination may inhibit an individual from divulging his/her genetic status, even in light of the benefits of preventative measures and treatments which can be prescribed based on an early diagnosis of a genetic predisposition to a disease.
Accordingly, there is a need for a molecular detection devices and methods that provide increased security with respect to genetic information.